1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to presentment of information or representations of digital products, such as digital media assets, available from a remote repository.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advanced online media distribution sites, such as iTunes™ media store, have offered online distribution of digital media assets, such as songs, movies, podcasts, television shows and application programs. Users can access online media distribution sites using a network browser or other browser-like application program (e.g., iTunes™ application program). However, given that media distribution sites host a large number of different digital media assets, navigation can be cumbersome and require navigation through several pages before locating a media asset of interest. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to present digital products and streamline navigation at media distribution sites so that information of interest is more readily available.
Additionally, online media distribution sites often desire to promote particular digital media assets. While digital media assets can be prominently displayed on a web page of an online media distribution site, there is a continuing need for improved approaches to promoting particular digital media assets to users at online media distribution sites.